Beast
by darkalbino
Summary: Sasuke was aware that the lights and the music and the hot bodies weren't that funny, but this was just hysterical. SasukexNaruto.


**Title**: Beast

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

**Warnings**: language, SasuNaruSasu, sexual situation, drug use

**Disclaimer**: do not ooowwwwwn

* * *

**Beast**

He doesn't remember how it got to this.

The press and roll of his fingers into firm shoulders, twisting and flexing beneath his touch. He moans deeply as the tiny ridges of their tips catch on the rough, black fabric, unaware of the sound until he feels it rumble up his throat. His head lolls forward so he is staring down the length of their bodies, and he can't help but chuckle at that ridiculous neon-orange stripe running up the other man's shirt, because of how… fucking _ridiculous _it looks. He laughs because he doesn't remember when those brown khakis brushed up against his frayed, blue jeans, and laughs harder because, most likely, _he _was the one who had pressed first. Sasuke laughs because, seriously, who the hell is this guy he's grinding up against on the dance floor?

He tries to stop himself from chuckling; there's a sensible something buzzing around the edges of his brain, telling him that there is just not something _right _about that reaction, despite the swell of euphoria in his chest that burst and bubbles up in his throat, insisting that, '_There is a total stranger's hands tucked into the back pockets of your pants, and it's a thrill that is just too goddamn hilarious to ignore.'_

What he does remember: The lopsided grin on Suigetsu's face, rows of sharp teeth gleaming right in Sasuke's eyes as his "friend" held the tip of his forefinger out to him, balancing a small tablet that is imprinted with some design. Sasuke doesn't bother nor care to analyze it. "You know I won't make you," Suigetsu says, raising his voice over the music in time with a casual roll of his shoulder. Sasuke snorts derisively, recalling the shallow bob of Suigetsu's Adam's apple when the drug slid down not minutes before. Sasuke gnashes his teeth and snatches the tiny tablet, slapping his entire palm over the black 'o' of his mouth as he downs it in one thick swallow.

And somehow here he is, pressed against this blond – he can't help it, and laughs once more – this blond _who_? Moving more intimately against him than against any fuck Sasuke has ever had in his life. Sasuke can't really be sure about that right now though; it can't be fair to compare this moment to anything, where he swears to God that right now he's smelling colors and seeing sounds and anything that simply brushes against his skin sends his nerves into delighted overdrive. The beat of the music pulses through his blood as he feels the blond's pants puff on his cheek, and the throng of bodies continue to move and pound and thrash around them, swinging their glowsticks and whipping their hair in a manner that screams '_Fuck the world, because this is all there is._' And that's exactly it, isn't it? Right now Sasuke's world doesn't go beyond this room, beyond this man, because nothing _out there_ can be better than _this_.

It's after the gasp and the shudder that rips through him, that Sasuke realizes his partner is sliding down his body. That he stops in a crouch, and looks up at Sasuke with a steady, steely gaze, even though his hands are making a fumbling, clumsy scene out of undoing Sasuke's pants. Even seeing that, it takes Sasuke's muddled brain a moment to figure out what exactly is going on here, but once he does, even he is startled by the way his laughter bursts out. It only gets worse when his cock springs up, and Sasuke swears that the man is actually _pouting _up at him.

Sasuke knows, somewhere in his head, that you don't laugh at the guy who is probably about to blow your fucking mind out. But strangely enough, while he is serious as cancer when sober and Suigetsu is a goddamn clown, under the influence, Suigetsu tended to become mellower and laid back, while Sasuke would throw his head back and start laughing like a madman from nothing to anything at all.

So here he is with his pants undone and his cock dripping in front of this _guy _and to him, it is just downright fucking _hilarious_. "Seriously!" Sasuke hollers through gasps and laughter, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "Who the hell are you!" It isn't helping that that bubbling feeling in his throat will not go away. Or maybe it _is _helping because, my God, he just feels too fucking _good_.

He thinks he hears the blond trying to yell over the music, so Sasuke lifts his hands in an attempt to cover his own mouth, only to find that his fingers are snagged and won't pull up. He manages to calm himself enough that he is barely chuckling, and when he finally looks back down all laughter has stopped.

Up until now, he hadn't noticed much about whom he was dancing with, other than he had pretty long blond hair and a hard-on for Sasuke from the start. But now he takes a minute, to take in… whatever the hell this is in front of him.

Sasuke doesn't know if it's the shifting lights of color, dancing over their faces to the beat of the song, but this man's right eye is blue… and his left eye – Sasuke bites his lip to hold back a snigger – his left eye is _red_. Not like "ouch, my eye is irritated red" but _I have one blue iris and one red iris_… red. He can't help it, and a soft chuckle breaks out as his gaze wander lower, noticing three lines on either side of tan cheeks that he assumes to be scars of some sort. Lower still, and the blond man's lip has curled into a sneer, revealing eyeteeth that look far more canine than human and Sasuke can't stop chuckling. He looks at his own hands and realizes they were caught in the man's hair, a mess of yellow spikes on top that fan out into long strands at the base of his neck, spilling over his back and shoulders and bleeding into tips that have been dyed –somehow this part surprises him least – orange.

As the music and the bodies throb around them, and the blond continues to snarl up at Sasuke with a look that clearly says "_What the fuck are you looking at?_" Sasuke notices other, smaller details: the bar pierced through the top of his right ear, how his lips are chapped yet his skin looks caramel smooth – save for the scars on his face. All this time he'd thought this was just some guy, and what the fuck was this? His face broke into a huge grin, because right here he had a goddamn beast. "Another personality? Red and blue? Lawl, who do you think you are? Spider-Man?" At this point, Sasuke is sure his brain is breaking, if not past that already, because the sound "lawl" has just flown past his lips, and the Beast looks ready to snap if that sneer is any indication, and scariest of all is that Sasuke could not be more thrilled.

"My name is Naruto, fucking bastard!" the blond hollers, but does not move away from the erection that jumps at the feel of his breath – moist, and warm, and _there_.

And Sasuke bust out laughing.

He has his dick out, in the middle of the damn dance floor, and nobody gives a fuck and Naruto doesn't move and those lips are just so, _so _close but all he can think and what tumbles out of his mouth: "I think Beast suits you better."

Something flashes in Naruto's mismatched eyes before they crease in anger, and Sasuke catches it. "I'm a beast who's two seconds away from chomping off your dick if you don't stop makin fun of me!"

Sasuke chuckles at the threat and winds the strands of blond and orange tighter around his fingers, staring down at Naruto with something caught between a grin and a smirk. He was attracted to him before he made this little primal discovery, but after, now, that attraction has skyrocketed into something else. He can't name it or place it but he has to have him. Maybe right now it's just a primal appeal, but Sasuke is just fine with that, right now he cannot bother with stupid things that he should search for in Naruto like _personality_.

Sasuke would like you to note how cleverly the word '_penis_' is hidden in there.

His brows knit as he laughs again and tugs so hard at Naruto's hair he can feel the strands cutting into his skin.

"I have a _beast _at my fingertips."

**-x-X-x-  
**

He didn't yell it, but somehow Naruto hears him, and what has wound up inside him and is just about to snap, suddenly loosens as he realizes something:

He's always known he looks a little strange to others, whether that meant they skirted around him on the sidewalk or gawked at him because he was "fierce" or some stupid, similar word, it was never a good reaction. But this, Naruto sensed, that in his own fuckin weird way, this gorgeous guy – nothing like Naruto at all – is actually giving him a _compliment_.

Abruptly, Naruto grips his hips and looks up at him. "Name," he mouths to him, his lips teasing over the swollen heat of his cock.

There's a snort, a widening of the mouth, and Naruto can't tell for sure but those black eyes of his look a little less glassy than when they'd first bumped into each other on the floor. "Sasuke," he mouths back.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeats. He tastes the word on his tongue, rolls it against the smooth inside of his cheek before gliding its tip over the straight line of his teeth, and grins up at him.

Naruto waits a beat, just long enough for one more pulse of music to throb against their heads, one brief burst of white light, and one last glimpse of the massive wave around them, before their eyes slip shut and chapped lips part, and Naruto's whole world is drowned out by the beauty of Sasuke's long, lone sigh of acceptance.

**-End-**

* * *

...idk what to say about this :/

it was a dream i had, it was supposed to be funny cuz i was givin Naruto a mullet-type thing, but then it... spiraled out of control and i have no idea where it went. Kinda turned into a Beauty and the Beast thing, i guess...

dunno, hope you liked it |D;;

~dark


End file.
